1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to in-line roller skates, the type equipped with in-line wheels, having a suspension system on a rear part of the skates that provides both self-propelled and shock absorbing actions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Presently all models of in-line roller skates have a sole chassis with wheels that are permanently secured to the shoe. The chassis is the heart of the roller skate connecting a skater with the surface of the road. All present in-line models do not recognize the loss of untapped energy of a skater. Prior art also fails to provide damping and suspension functions when the roller skate runs upon an obstacle. Therefore when a person uses in-line roller skates on an uneven surface he or she feels uncomfortable shocks and vibrations. These shocks and vibrations also lead to a significant loss of speed.
Thereafter, inventors created several types of devices for roller skates in order to eliminate these inconveniences by introducing a suspension device at the level of the roller skates' axles. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,915,399 and 5,029,882 to Marandel (1988) and (1991) respectively disclose suspension devices to prevent the roller skater (as much as possible) from being subjected to the shocks and vibrations resulting from the unevenness of the skating surface. However, this invention does not relate to the in-line roller skates. In prior art the shock absorbing device is secured to the front and rear running undercarriages equipped with the tow wheels which are located differently in in-line roller skates. The prior inventions having suspension systems, refer only to roller skates which differ significantly from in-line roller skates, the latter having in-line wheels. Prior art also fails to use the availability of a hidden and untapped energy of a released spring action, thus limiting attainable speeds of the skater. Finally, prior arts include the location of a suspension system in a manner that is less efficient for the user and less cost effective for the manufacturer.
Canadian patent 4,351,538 to Berta (1980) shows a spring assisted roller skate which contains a spring that provides a shock absorbing effect. This invention having only two wheels, however, does not provide stable and convenient operating conditions. It is also slow in terms of attainable speeds.
As we can see, all heretofore inventions do not relate to the in-line roller skates having more than two wheels lining up one after another. Also, all heretofore inventions known suffer from a number of disadvantages:
(a) Presently popular in-line roller skates do not provide damping and suspension functions when the skates run upon obstacles and uneven surfaces. PA1 (b) Past suspension system inventions do not include a self-propelling action feature. PA1 (c) The use of more than one shock absorbing suspension system is not necessary and adds cost to the manufacturer. One efficient shock absorbing suspension system can be used that simultaneously provides a self-propelling action with the shock absorbing system thus minimizing parts but retaining maximum effects. PA1 (d) The failure to use the untapped energy prohibits reaching the fully available speeds of the in-line roller skates which could easily be obtained using a self-propelled action system. This failure also leads to the quick exhaustion of a skater. PA1 (a) to provide an in-line roller skate suspension system that offers a skater the ability to eliminate inconveniences of shocks and vibrations while running upon obstacles or uneven PA1 (b) to provide an in-line roller skate that fully uses untapped energy that is locked in a permanently fixed chassis to the shoe by using a self-propelling action effect via a suspension system; PA1 (c) to provide an in-line roller skate that decreases exhaustion of a skater and adds more use and enjoyment for the skater. PA1 it eliminates inconveniences due to the shocks and vibrations of an uneven skating surface through a suspension system; PA1 it provides the skater with a self-propelled action that uses the same energy the skater would use without the self-propelling mechanism to achieve higher speeds with less exertion; PA1 it allows the manufacturer to produce an in-line roller skate that both self-propels and shock absorbs in one system thus comparatively reducing manufacturing costs if these features were separated into two different and dedicated systems; PA1 it offers a product with a wider consumer appeal by improving on the effects and results of standard in-line roller skates for the interest of in-line roller skaters and by offering an alternative sport in the summer months for cross country skiers when used with additional poles.